


Happy Place

by thinkinghardhardlythinking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkinghardhardlythinking/pseuds/thinkinghardhardlythinking
Summary: Originally written for a Tumblr Reader who was having a hard time. The reader is in hospital but her favourite hunter brothers are on the case to cheer her up. Fluffy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Happy Place

Being in hospital alone was scary. It was sterile and clinical and terrifying. Looking at your phone you saw a message from Sam.

Thinking of you. Hoping it goes well. Wish we could be there with you. Remember…HAPPY PLACE x

Despite how scary it was you couldn’t help but smile.

This morning over breakfast, in the bunker, you’d sat across from Sam.

“I’m sorry we can’t be with you today Y/N. If it all gets too much maybe try and go to your happy place?”

“Happy place?” you’d said, “What, like a field with flowers and a babbling brook or something? Thanks for trying Sam but I don’t know that I have one and if I did I’m not sure imagining a meadow is the way I’d go.”

You had smiled because you appreciated him trying to perk you up but you were really worried. You reached across the table and squeezed his hand to let him know you were thankful for the attempt.

“No. Not a meadow exactly but like…OK, we can’t be there which sucks BUT while you are there, if it all gets weird and you can’t stop thinking about scary stuff…maybe you could think of something else, just to get your mind off things. Just until we come pick you up.”

“Like what?”

“Like….” You could see him trying to wrack his brain to find a suitable suggestion. “Do you remember when we were driving back from the vamp hunt that time and we stopped and got that greasy food Dean wanted and then went and sat at those tables near the lake with the big trees?”

“Yeah….” You said, still unsure.

“Well…that was a good day right? We’d dusted those vamps and Dean was in a good mood because he’d been listening to that mix tape you made him with all those songs he likes on it and we sat there and ate and then had a beer from the cooler, remember?”

“Yeah…” you said, remembering, fondly. Dean had kept singing bits from his favourite songs, chuffed to bits that you had put them on the tape and trying, unsuccessfully, to childishly bug you by singing too loud. It hadn’t worked. Dean being silly with you was one of your favourite things.

“Wait ‘til you get to side B.” you’d said laughing.

“Is ‘More than a Feeling’ on it?” he’d asked, suddenly serious and excited “Wait is there some Seger on it? Are we going to sing all the way home? Sammy, we’re gonna be singing!”

“You’ll have to see!” you’d said, laughing at how happy a bit of thought and a tape deck could make him.

Despite, it being sunny, there had been a nip in the air and you had shivered and Sam had gone and grabbed his hoody from Baby’s back seat.

“It’s OK.” You’d said, touched by the gesture. He’d ignored you and made you put it on and then put your hands between his, rubbing them slightly.

“Better?” he’d asked.

“Much.”

Then Sam had talked about how he’d finally finished the Game of Thrones books. You’d spoken about them for a bit while Dean called you dorks.

“You know, we already watched the show. Dragons. Fighting. Sexy chicks. There was no need to spend valuable drinking time with your head in a book.”

“We can’t all get our literary fix from Busty Asian Beauties, I guess. Takes all sorts.” You’d said, earning you a fair-enough-well-played-you don’t-know-what-you’re-missing face from Dean as he took a sip from his bottle. “What will you read next?” you’d asked. Sam and you often traded books you liked.

“No idea. Hey, maybe we can hit up a book store on the way back?” he’d suggested, knowing how much you loved roaming through book shops with him.

“Urgh, fine, whatever.” Dean had said, “But we better hit the road now if we wanna get there before it shuts. Yeah, Bob Seger, baby!” and he’d looked at you excitedly and done a double eyebrow raise.

“Now who’s the dork.” You’d said, laughing.

The three of you drove and sang and hit the book shop an hour before it shut.

“You staying in the car?” you’d asked Dean “Want us to get you a coffee?”

“Hey…I read,” he’d replied, following you and Sam in.

It had been fun. You’d browsed. You’d helped Sam pick out some new books. Then you’d sat in the café next to the store.

“Yeah, you read…” you’d said, gently mocking Dean, who’d somehow ended up in the DVD section of the store and had picked up the new David Yaeger movie.

“I do but man….this is a classic.”

“It’s literally a new release, Dean” Sam had said, with forced patience, his bitch face coming out.

“Look, I was thinking, tonight. We grab a few pizza’s eat ‘em at home, put on this bad boy with some movie snacks. Popcorn. Liquorice –“

You and Sam had both registered your disgust at the liquorice loudly. There may have been some fake retching.

And it had been nice. The joking, the companionship, the fact that the guys were so great and clearly loved having you around.

While Dean pleaded the case for liquorice and mocked Sam for the pumpkin spiced latte he was having, which to be fair had been your idea, you had realised how much you loved this, just hanging out, being with them. You felt warm in Sam’s hoody which still smelled just like him and it was both comfort and fun combined to laugh with them like this. When you’d sipped your latte and ended up with whipped cream on your nose, they’d both laughed, kindly, and Sam had reached over with a napkin to clean you up whilst Dean had picked up your drink (no whipped cream on his black coffee unfortunately) and deliberately gotten a noseful of whipped cream himself. He ignored it pretending to be you by making comments about books in a voice which you guessed was meant to be yours.

“Hey, watch it!” you’d said “Or next time there won’t be any Seger on the mix tape!”

He’d kept up the joking, but it was the kind you only do with someone you feel really close to. You’d gotten him back by mimicking his deep voice and saying ‘Slice and Dice’ like the guy from the movies he liked and Sam had ended up with a stitch from laughing. You weren’t sure if it was from how good your impression was, or how bad, but you’d been happy just the same.

“Y/N?” Sam’s voice broke your little flashback reverie.

“Sorry Sam, I was just remembering that day.”

“Do you think that if you remember it later, it might just make you feel a bit better? At least until we can bring you back home?”

“Yeah, OK Sam. Thanks. You are right, I’ll go to my happy place.”

“Happy place?” said Dean, walking into the kitchen in his grey robe with his bed head adorable and fluffy and reaching for the coffee pot. He fixed Sam with a look and raised an eyebrow, “Really, Dr. Phil?”

You had got ready and the boys had driven you to the hospital. You knew they were bummed not to be able to wait with you.

“Let us know how you get on and when we can come pick you up.” said Sam from Baby’s window. “And hey…Y/N…take this. You can give it back to me later.”

He handed you his hoody.

“I didn’t wash it.” He said, smiling at you.

Now, here in the hospital, you wore it and inhaled deeply every now and then, just to calm your nerves. You were about to text Sam back, when a message from Dean came through.

When you are done and back home, how about this for a happy place? X

The text was attached to a photo of a stack of the All Saint’s Day DVD’s and a pile of liquorice and Dean’s face with a deliberately over the top smile and a thumbs up. You could see Sam over his shoulder with his head in his hands. The fact that they would stage the picture and were trying to make you laugh so badly didn’t make being here unscary, but it warmed your heart enough for you to cope with it.

You sent a message back to both of them.

Love you guys x


End file.
